Tell Me We Are Meant To Be
by TonyandtheDreamtones
Summary: What if Tony and Angela met in the late 70's ? I thought it would be interesting to see if a romantic relationship could happen and last between them even though they didn't have the opportunity to grow together like in the "real" story. This was my first fan fiction and my english is not perfect so I apologize. I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway, more chapters to come !
1. She Gets Too Hungry For Dinner At 8

Chapter 1 :  
**She Gets Too Hungry For Dinner At 8**

_November 28, 1976. Somewhere in Brooklyn._

The young man tightened his scarf around his neck as he strode down the crowded street. When he finally reached the grocery store, snowflakes had started to fall. He hurried in and only a few minutes later he was out, arms loaded with several paper bags. Although it was late in the afternoon he decided to make a detour by the cemetery.

At the end of the alley he kneeled down in front of a grave, shifting the bags to his left arm. Clumsily, he reached out his free hand to remove the snow from the flowers he had brought the week before. He quickly glanced around and once he was sure he was alone, he started his usual one-sided conversation, barely daring to whisper.

" Hey, honey. Thought I'd drop by and say hello. I ain't got much time though, I gotta pick up our baby. She's at Mrs. Rossini's again, but I promised I'd be home by 7 pm so we get to eat together —for once. She's doin' okay... Me too I guess... " He swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. He pinched his nose and glanced up at the steel grey sky. For a moment he seemed lost in his thoughts, a cloud of sorrow shadowing his handsome face. As if on cue a gust of wind caused snowflakes to spiral furiously above his head and in the shaky, creaky branches of a tree.

Suddenly one of the bags fell out of his arm, tomatoes and fruits rolling on the floor now entirely covered with snow. " Way to go Micelli " mumbled the young man as he quickly gathered everything in a now torn and damp paper bag. Checking his watch he realized he had been staying there for 15 minutes. He looked down at the grave one more time, and with a heavy heart whispered " Sorry Marie, I really have go. I'll see ya as soon as I can...Bye... " he paused. " Love you "

_At the same moment in Connecticut._

Mona silently pushed the swinging door and approached the couch where her daughter was lying. She watched her sleeping. Her face was tense with concentration.

" Angela ! " shouted the beautiful red headed woman.

" Ah ! " Angela started, her hands pressed against her heart.

" Oh, sorry dear, did I wake you ? " she asked with fake innocence as she sat nonchalantly on the arm of the couch.

" Mother ! " scolded Angela. She moved laboriously to a siting position, leaned back against the pillows and run her hand in her long hair in a vain attempt to fix them.

Mona joined her on the couch. Looking at the papers Angela fell asleep on, she added " Sorry to bother you while you were working ".

Her daughter yawned and began to pile her papers on the coffee table. " Well, I was bored so I thought I'd read a little ".

Mona took a book from her hands and read out loud " _ Marketing Strategy Volume IV _. Well, that's no wonder you fell asleep. Angela, I thought the doctor told you to take it easy. "

" I know, I know, but there is so little to do here " she sighed. Suddenly fully awake she turned towards her mother. " What are you doing here mother ? "

" What ? Do I really need a reason to visit my lovely daughter ? ". Angela not convinced glanced at her suspiciously.

" By the way, where is our little Indiana Jones ? " Mona asked.

" You mean Michael ? He's not here yet ? " Her daughter looked suddenly concerned. " He promised he'd be home by 7 so we can eat together. For once. I hope he's not stuck in the streets " she glanced at the snow through the window. Mona was about to make a joke but when she saw how worried her daughter seemed she just patted her arm.

* * *

There was a third knock on the door. " Comin', comin' " A strong dark headed woman walked quickly to the door and opened it. When she recognized the man standing in front of her carrying paper bags a grin spread across her face. " Oh that's you finally !" she yelled in a thick italian accent. " Come on in ! " She grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him inside the warm apartment. " I thought you forgot. It's almost 8. Where have ya been' ? " The woman started shaking the snow off of his jacket with genuine concern. He gave her a weak smile, he looked exhausted.

" Sorry I'm late Mrs. R. I had to do some shoppin' " he replied in a somewhat fainter accent.

" All right, then let me put 'em bags away " she said, trying to take them from his arms.

" No that's okay Mrs. Rossini. I really gotta get to my apartment now. I promised Sa... "

" Daddy ! " At the sight of a little girl running out of the living room to greet him the young man's face instantly lit up.

" Hi sweetheart " He bent over and picked her up with his free arm. The little girl encircled her arms around his neck. The child had black silky hair and big dark eyes just like her father who planted a solid kiss on her cheek. She gently pushed his head away.

" You're all wet daddy " complained the little girl. But she soon started to giggle as he began smothering her face with kisses. Suddenly the young man felt alive again. He took a few seconds more to admire his daughter, enjoying just holding her close. Eventually he brought back his attention to the woman standing before to him.

" Hey thanks again for taking care of Samantha, Mrs. R. I really appreciate. Hope she was no trouble. "

" Aw come on Tony, ya know she's no trouble. " the woman answered loudly. " She's welcome to stay here as long as she wanna. "

" Okay. Well, I hate to hit and run but I gotta date with a beautiful girl tonight and I promised I'd be cookin' " replied Tony, smiling at his daughter.

" Now Tony you're not goin' anywhere with that snow outside. Besides it's late, you'd better stay here. " tried the italian woman.

Tony chuckled " C'mon Mrs.R, you know my apartment is just downstairs. "

" But look at her " she said gesturing toward Samantha. " She's starved and you're tired. I made enough veal and pasta for all of us. You can both stay here for tonight. "

Tony smiled kindly. " Sorry Mrs. R, that's very nice of you but tonight I'm making a special dish for my special girl. "

" Daddy I'm hungry, can we go ? " complained the little girl who was starting to get tired.

" Sure honey. Now what do you say to Mrs. Rossini ? "

" Thank you for watchin' me Mrs. R " said the little girl. Tony smiled proudly.

" Aw you're welcome sweetheart " the woman pinched her cheeks affectionately " now you be a good girl, your daddy's tired "

" See ya Mrs. R and thanks again for babysitting Sam " Tony walked back to the door with his bags in one arm and his daughter in the other.

" Bye Tony, be careful in the stairs "

* * *

" So, what are your plans for the evening ? " Mona asked.

" What do you mean ? "

" What part of it didn't you understand ? "

Angela rolled her eyes. " Well since I'm a little under the weather, we decided to have dinner here. But he promised me he'd come home earlier so we can celebrate. "

" Celebrate ? " whined Mona. " You mean you're having a party here and you didn't even invite me ?

" Well, this isn't really a party but _it is _a special day for us. And we were actually planning on spending the evening together. You know... me and my husband... " Angela tried to give her a meaningful look.

" Sounds juicy ! "

" Mother ! "

" What's the occasion anyway ? "

" This our wedding anniversary ! Don't you remember ? "

" Oh, is that why that stiff has been hanging around the house for the last few years ? "

" Very funny mother. I don't see how you could forget my wedding day. You almost spoiled the wedding when the priest and the in-laws saw you with me walking down the aisle in that dress. That red dress. The one you promised not to wear. "

" No, that must have slipped by me " Mona had a mischievous smile as she went down memory lane.

" Mother... "

" Fine, I can take a hint " she rose from the couch. " I have better things to do myself anyway " Mona added wiggling her eyebrows to tease her daughter.


	2. My Baby, Daddy Just Cares For Me

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2 :  
**My Baby/My Daddy Just Cares For Me**

Angela walked slowly to the window and rested her forehead against the frozen glass. She watched her breath slowly blurring her sight as it created a white screen on the glass and wiped it away with her finger. Why is he always late ? What will be his excuse this time ? A wave of anger began to surface. She stared absently at the snow covering the front steps. Oh, Angela, don't jump to conclusion. He's probably stuck in the traffic. I'm so tired. I'm not in the mood for another fight. I just want to spend a nice, quiet evening with my husband. My husband... it used to have a nice ring to it. She looked down at the golden band on her ring finger.

Eventually a car pulled in the driveway. Angela opened the door and went to greet her husband in front of the steps.

" Hi darling ! " said Angela with a smile.

" Angela ! What are you doing outside, it's freezing ! Go back in the house ! "

" It's nice to see you too Michael " Angela rolled her eyes as she stepped back into the house.

When he closed the door he turned to his wife and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. " Sorry honey. I just don't want you to get sicker. You know what the doctor said. "

" Michael, I'm a big girl ! By the way, what took you so long ? You know it's already 8. " she crossed her arms over her chest.

" I had to take care of a few things... " then, noticing the lavender dress his wife was wearing he took step back to check her out " hey you look great ! What's the occasion ? You finally got a promotion at Wallace & McQuade ? "

" Michael don't be silly... "

" Yeah, I didn't think so. Were you planning on going out ? " he hang his coat by the mirror.

Angela glared at him.

" What ? Did I miss something ? " When Angela saw the confused expression on his face the anger surfaced once again.

" I can't believe you forgot ! " she turned her back to him and walked towards the fireplace, fuming.

" What are you talking about ? "

" Well actually there's nothing to be surprised about. This is so typical of you. " she continued, refusing to look at him " you told me you'd make some efforts, you act like you care for a couple of days and then you start all over again. And if you don't know what I'm talking about well I'm not going to tell you. I won't make a fool of myself once again ! " she abruptly turned around and was surprised to find him so close she almost bumped into him. He was smiling at her. She lowered her eyes and saw he had a bottle of champaign in his hand and a bouquet of roses in the other.

" Oh Michael ! It's beautiful... I'm sorry I yelled, I thought... " she said with glistening eyes. She suddenly hit him on the arm " Never. Do that. To me. Again ! "

" Alright, I got it " laughed Michael. She smiled at him lovingly, all trace of anger now vanished.

" Thank you, darling. They are gorgeous. I'll put them in a vase. "

" Oh that's alright, I'll do it. Why don't you start pouring the champaign ? I'll be right back. " winked Michael.

She gave him a quick kiss and went to the table by the fireplace.

* * *

Tony was sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed. " So, how was dinner baby ? " he gently rubbed her ankle through the covers.

" Good "

" Good ? That's all ? Are you kiddin' me ? I've never seen somebody swallowing meatballs faster than you did tonight ! " Tony moved his hand quickly pretending he was throwing meatballs in Sam's opened mouth and making fireball noises until Samantha let out a small laughter. They both kept quiet a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes.

" Daddy ? "

" Yeah sweetie ? " He said somehow relieved she broke the silence.

" Are you gonna be here tomorrow ? "

" Aaah... you know I'd love to but I have to practice. I have a big game in a few months. "

" Oh ! Can I come see you practice ? Please please please ? "

" I don't think... "

" Oh please ! "

" I'm sorry Sam... "

" You never let me ! "

" But you have school tomorrow, honey. "

" Not fair " she pouted and turned her back to him, burying her face in the pillows.

" Aw, come on, baby... " Tony chuckled softly as he tried to turn her around.

" I'm not a baby ! " she said covering her head with the covers.

" Sam... " he reached out and tried to remove the covers but she shrugged his hand off.

" Now Sam, you stop that. If you're not a baby then stop pouting " Tony was exhausted and he was starting to lose patience. Samantha started to push her father's lap with her feet " Sam that's enough ! What is this ? You've never acted like this before. "

Samantha didn't reply but he heard her sniff. Tony instantly understood something was wrong and his face softened. " Alright I got it " He went to the other side of the bed and got under the covers as well. Lying in the small bed he was now facing his daughter, their faces almost touching. Even in the dark he could tell she was crying.

" What's the matter sweetie ? " he whispered. When she didn't answer he continued. " You know you can tell me anything, we're a team, right ? " he was barely audible. Tony dried her tears with his thumb. " Come on Sam, tell me what's botherin' you. Your mother wouldn't like to see you crying like that... "

At the sudden doubling of her tears Tony painfully realized what was going on in his daughter's mind. His heart broke in million pieces. He enveloped her in a comforting embrace and kissed her hair, letting her sob in his shirt. " I know sweetheart. I miss her too. " he tightened his grip around her, wishing he could take all her pain away but he was in so much pain himself that he felt helpless. He caressed her hair a moment, waiting for the two of them to regain composure. Luckily the darkness created by the covers still covering their heads allowed him to hide his own tears from her.

When he found his voice back he whispered in her ear " Tell you what, this week end you can come watch me practice at the ballpark. I'll ask grandpa to take you saturday mornin' "

Sam sniffed " Grandpa Nick ? "

" Ah... no I don't think that he'd be able to make it "

" How come ? "

" Well... the judge won't let him out just yet "

" Oh " she said not really knowing what he was saying.

" No, I was talking about grandpa Matty, _my_father. "

" Okay "

" And then we'll stop by Mr. Softee and I'll get you a chocolate ice cream ? With whipped cream ? " He rubbed his nose against his daughter's. Tony was relived when he finally heard Sam's timid laughter. The pain wasn't gone but he felt a faint sign of peace gaining his heart as Sam put her small hand in his.

Tony thought about how Christmas was approaching faster than he wished. It would be the first one without Marie. Don't think about that now. One day at a time, Micelli. One day at a time. He put Samantha's head on his shoulder and rocked her slowly until they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

Paste your document here...

Chapter 3 :  
**Santa Claus Is Coming To Town**

**A YEAR LATER**

_December 23, 1977_

It's going to be the second Christmas without Marie. Surely it wouldn't be as tough as the first time she thought. She was driving herself and everybody crazy with the preparations for tomorrow's dinner. She started cooking very early in the morning but she still had so much to do. She had been running all day in the apartment. All the _famiglia_ was invited. The cousins, the uncle, Tony, his father and Samantha. Tony had insisted to help her. He had already done all the shopping and was now in the living room decorating the Christmas tree with Sam. He even proposed to help for the cooking. She knew he was a terrific cook and she actually could use some help but no men would ever enter her kitchen ! Besides, Gina was already here to assist her...

Happy laughters were coming from the living room. Mrs. Rossini poked her head through the kitchen door. Tony was carrying his daughter who was trying to hang a star on the top of a the tree. Matty was supervising the operation from the couch. There were garlands on the walls, a holly wreath hanging on the front door and Tony had removed the plastics from the furnitures. Gina and Mrs. Rossini decided to take a short break and join them.

When Samantha was done everybody clapped. Tony put her down and she went to the kitchen where a slice of cake was waiting for her.

" Ladies and gentlemen : the final touch ! " said Tony mysteriously. He picked an electric garland in one of the boxes and unrolled it in front of their expecting eyes.

" Aaahhh " everybody smiled.

Gina took the other end of the garland " Here, let me help you " she said softly. As they were putting it around the tree they glanced at each other through the branches. Tony smiled shyly. Once they were finished Gina helped him pick up the last decorations on the floor and put everything back in the cartons.

Matty smiled mentally as he watched Gina and Tony. Finally, he seems to be moving on. He knew that deep down his son was still grieving. It was too soon for him to fall in love again. But Gina was a very nice girl and she could help him healing. Matty loved Marie too. She was a very sweet, beautiful young woman, and he also knew how deeply she loved Tony. His son deserved a kind woman like her. She gave Tony a wonderful daughter and a lot of happy memories. But life had been cruel. Luckily his son was brave and the fact that he had to be strong for Samantha had helped him to cope. But an extra help couldn't hurt...

Gina bursted out laughing " Tony please ! I'm trying to clean ! " she protested playfully as Tony was throwing spangles at her. Samantha rushed out of the kitchen and joined her father on the battle field with excitement.

* * *

" Well I guess that's about it, everybody. Jim, don't forget to send me the new file during the holidays. Harry, Angela, you did a great job with the presentation ". They all started to get up and leave the room. " And don't forget to leave your phone numbers to my secretary before leaving. I want all of you to be available nights and days " added Grant, laughing at his own joke. The room was almost empty when a young woman went to Angela.

" Hey, Angela, your husband on line 2 "

" Oh okay, thanks Rosie. I'll take it here " She picked up the receiver.

" Hi darling ! ... yes I'm finished... so, how was your flight ? Oh, by the way, did you see how I decorated the tree ? I'm so looking forward ... how could you not ? It's right by the fireplace " she laughed. " What do you mean you're not home ? I thought you were supposed to be home 6 hours ago... you're going to be late ? Did your flight... oh, I see. But don't you have people who could handle this ? ... oh, come on, I'm sure they'd do just fine... no, Michael. I don't know how hard it is to assist a zebra giving birth to twins... tomorrow ? But that means you're not going to be here for Christmas... and what about me ?... oh, you're sorry ! Thank you I feel so much better... no, mother told me yesterday she already had plans and she already left... but Michael, you can't leave me alone for Christmas ! ... I can't believe you'd rather spend the holidays with a couple of zebras than with your wife ! ... yes, that's what it means !... You're supposed to make a documentary, not... well how noble of you ! ... well I have every right to be ! I'm going to spend Christmas all by myself while my husband plays midwife at the other end of the country ! ... No, don't bother calling. I won't be home. You don't expect me to stay at home moping, do you ? I'll go spend the evening at Wendy's... Oh no, please, don't spoil your night worrying about me !... Okay, so you're terribly sorry. I heard you... listen, I gotta go, I got things to do...yes.. Bye "

She couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. She was so mad at him ! Angela instinctively put her hand on her flat belly. She was worried about the kid. She just wished it's father would be here for it's birth. Of course, he will. Don't go there Angela. Not now.

Her self-esteem was terribly hurting too. Angry tears began to blur her sight. She knew she had been lying, she would never have the nerve to ask Wendy to stay at her place. Everybody had plans already and she didn't want to impose. Besides, she couldn't even begin to think about telling someone that her own husband just stood her up. She thought about calling her mother but decided it would only make things worse. Her mother never liked Michael anyway and she didn't want her to feel sorry for her. She had to handle this problem like a big girl. She'd work things out by herself, like she always had. But strangely, winning an account seemed easier than dealing with her emotions right now.

" Everything alright, Angela ? "

Angela jumped. " What ? Oh... yes. Sure " She quickly straightened her dress, hoping her face and her voice were as neutral as possible. " By the way, Rosie, what are you doing tonight ? " she asked, trying to sound casual.

" I'm going home. My family arrived yesterday from Washington and they're staying over for the holidays "

" Oh, that's great " Angela tried to hide her disappointment.

" Are you coming ? "

" Ahh... no, not yet. I... I'd like to finish something. "

" Okay. Well, I have to go if I don't want to miss the train. Have a nice holiday, Angela. And take care of that baby. Merry Christmas ! "

" Thanks. You too "

Rosie disappeared in the elevator and Angela found herself alone. A strong feeling of loneliness began to settle in her heart. She went back in the room, opened her brief-case and decided to start working on the next account, pushing momentarily any unhappy thoughts away. She needed to take her mind off Michael.

She hadn't been working for 10 minutes when she heard a knock on the door.

" Are you almost finished, miss ? " The woman had a broom in her hands. Angela looked at her with surprise " I gotta close every room before the holidays "

Angela checked her watch " Oh my, it's that late already "

The woman nodded.

" Well, I guess I'd better go then " Angela felt embarrassed. She quickly put her papers back in her brief case and left the building . She found herself in the cold streets of Manhattan, briefcase in hand.

What do I do now ? I don't want to go home yet, that would be too much depressing, she thought. She had nobody to call. Nowhere to go.

* * *

The evening was going well so far. Matty had his granddaughter sitting on his lap. She had a long day too and with all the excitement of the preparations she was tired. Tony and Gina were laughing, looking through the high school pictures. Once in a while Tony would comment a picture or tell stories about him and Bobby Governale.

Mrs. Rossini went out of the kitchen with a sandwich. " Here you go Samantha. Tony, are you sure you don't want a sandwich too ? You've been workin' all day "

" Thanks Mrs. R. But it's still early, I think I'll just make myself a little something when I'll go back to my apartment "

" You sure ? "

Tony nodded.

" What about you Matty ? " she turned to the old man.

" I'll do the same. Don't worry Carmella "

" Are you staying here for tonight, Mr. Micelli ? " asked Gina.

" No. He got his own apartment. He has his pride, ya know. He won't even stay at my place " explained Tony.

" Don't make fun of your father, Anthony. I maybe old but I can still take care of myself. And of you ! " Matty said on a warning tone but with a smile.

Mrs. Rossini bit her lip " I wish I could all invite you to eat tonight but now that we... "

" That's okay, Mrs. Rossini " said Gina " I'm sure they don't mind. "

" Yeah, that's right " Tony approved. " And you, Gina ? You don't want to eat something ? " he asked.

" You know, I spent the whole day cooking and tasting. I don't think I could eat a bite until tomorrow night " she laughed.

" Right " Tony smiled.

" Looks like someone needs to go to bed " Matty gestured toward Samantha who was sleeping on the couch.

" Well, it had been a long time since she fell asleep before 7 o'clock " Tony took her in his arms.

Mrs. Rossini convinced him to put her in the guest room. " She'll share the room with Gina "

Tony, surprised, turned around " You're staying at Mrs. Rossini's tonight ? "

" Yes. She invited me for Christmas... she didn't tell you ? "

" No. Well that's terrific " said Tony with a genuine smile. Gina returned his smile.

Once Samantha was in bed, Matty finally got up from the couch. " I think I'd better get back to my apartment now. It's been a long day for me too ". They all said goodnight to each other. Tony and his father went back to their respective apartment.

When Tony entered his room he suddenly realized he didn't have any Christmas present for Gina. Tomorrow would be too late. He had to buy it tonight. Tony grabbed his jacket and the keys to the van. He knew that terrific store in Manhattan.


End file.
